


ur a bad liar Farlek

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Social Media, corey and rowan, cowan - Freeform, cowan is real, girl meets world deserved better, instagram is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: prompt: Corey finally takes a normal selfie for ig in the mirror And THERE IS A BRA IN THE BACKGROUND AND LITERALLY EVERYONE FLIPS CUZ BAILEY DOESN'T WEAR BRAS AND WHY WOULD COREY'S MOM'S BRA BE THERE SO IT HAS TO BE LIKE A GO'S BUT OML IS THAT ROWAN'S "abuse of power comes as no surprise" SHIRT ON THE GROUND??? Basically he dun screwed up and goes down the whole "brOTP sleepover, we're real comfy with each other etc." And nobody is buying it lol





	ur a bad liar Farlek

_**This is dedicated to the actual Cowan Team™ on insta. I love you guys sm!!!!**   
_

_Words: 1,138_

_Rating: some swearing but that’s it  
_

_groupchat: Cowan Team™_

_time: 2am_

_members: 15_

_riarklemedia to Cowan Team™ : GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN IT_

_rowslittlefairy to Cowan Team™: YES IM FREAKING OUT_

_rowenblacherd to Cowan Team™:  What? What’s happened?_

_rowslittlefairy to Cowan Team™: COREYS NEW POST_

_likefirelucaya to Cowan Team™: its a selfie so what?_

_rowenblacherd to Cowan Team™: OMFG GUYS IMMA DIE_

_rowansfeminism to Cowan Team™: WOAH SHOOK_

_likefirelucaya to Cowan Team™: WAIT_

_likefirelucaya to Cowan Team™: IS HE SERIOUS?_

_rowan_nationn to Cowan Team™: is it rowans?_

_riarklemedia to Cowan Team™: WELL HER SHIRT IS UNDER IT SO LIKE…_

_rowansfeminism to Cowan Team™: OMG_

_likefirelucaya sent a photo to Cowan Team™_

The whole fandom was going crazy and as soon as Corey realized his mistake it was too late. People had screenshotted the picture and reposted it so much he knew he couldn’t delete it or it would make it worse. He was starting to panic as he stared at the photo he’d posted 4 hours ago.

It was a mirror selfie. One of those basic ones. He was in jeans and a grey shirt that looked slightly dishevelled, obviously he knew the reason why. But that wasn’t the problem with the picture…

In the backround there was a black, lace bra. As if that wasn’t bad enough under the bra was Rowans extremely recognizable shirt. “Abuse of power comes as no surprise” was visible and her shoes were sprawled next to it. Those black shoes she wears everywhere, the ones she loves so much.

Corey put the phone down and put his head in his hands. He groaned and bit his lip hard.

Suddenly he felt something impact him, he looked up and saw Rowan looking furious. She’d just punched his arm really hard and she didn’t look one bit sorry.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she shouted angrily.

“I didn’t see it” Corey tried justifying, honestly terrified of her in that moment.

She punched his arm again, slightly less hard but still hard enough to cause him minor pain. “Are you crazy? What the fuck is wrong with you?” she repeated.

She looked almost as mad as the time she’d heard Uriah say something along the lines of “She must be pmsing. Crazy bitch”

He stood up but she wasn’t at all impressed by the height difference. If anything it spurred her on even more. She started pacing and he watched her silently. He was at a loss for words because he knew he’d really screwed up.

“Not only are my parents gonna be furious but imagine all the tabloids and comments.” She threw her hands up, starting to get more worried then angry.

The ramifications were gonna be catastrophic and there was no way to stop the rumors now. She could already see all the articles saying she’d lost her virginity to him or whatever. She could see all the insults she would get, the people calling her a slut. She knew all the Corbrina shippers out there would hate her, if they didn’t already.

Corey tried comforting her but she refused to listen to him.

“I’ll fix it. I promise.” He held her waist and she looked up at him, giving him a look that said “if you don’t i will personally murder you right here”

He let go of her and grabbed his phone. He opened his phone and saw that his notifications were right. People were going crazy.

He opened instagram story and pressed his phone on the record.

“Guys. Rowan and I are just friends. We’re having a sleepover and we’re really close. That’s it. Honestly” He flashed his phone a smile and lifted his thumb. He didn’t even rewatch the video he just pressed post.

_groupchat: Cowan Team™_

_time: 8am_

_members: 15_

_rowansfeminism to Cowan Team™: I swear he thinks we’re stupid_

_rowenblacherd to Cowan Team™:  I mean look come on_

_rowslittlefairy to Cowan Team™: YOU SAW IT TOO RIGHT?_

_rowan_nationn to Cowan Team™: I DIE_

_riarklemedia to Cowan Team™: THEY WERE KISSING_

_likefirelucaya to Cowan Team™: WHAT?_

_rowslittlefairy sent a photo to Cowan Team™_

 

Rowan tapped on his icon and saw the video pop up. She was in the car, on her way to Chris’ when her phone fell to the floor. She picked it up and clicked his icon again, making sure. Yep. He’d done it again. Behind him, on the wall was a hanged polaroid of them kissing. It was obvious it was her and well why would he have a picture of Rowan kissing some random guy in his bedroom.

She had never pressed the call button as hard as she just had

“YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW COR” she yelled through the microphone

Corey backed away from his phone. “What?” he asked

She was about to say something but she started laughing uncontrollably. She held the phone to her ear and kept laughing. He smiled, surprised. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound of her laughing through his speaker. 

“What?” he repeated

Rowan calmed herself down and told him simply to rewatch his story.

She hung up, leaving him wondering. He clicked on his icon and spotted it immediately. He face palmed immediately and groaned. He’d just dragged them deeper into this mess.

Corey texted her: open then?

and she replied right away: open.

 

He smiled and felt relieved. He opened instagram and opened his camera roll. He scrolled through his various pictures until he found the perfect one. He looked at it for a while, smiling to himself before clicking next and typing.

He clicked post and waited.

 

_coreyfogelmanis: Fine you got me it’s true._

over the caption was a picture of Corey and Rowan kissing. It was the same on that was on his wall and he grinned as he saw people comment 

_westarkle commented on your post: I KNEW IT_

_westarkle commented on your post: I KNEW IT UR SUCH A BAD LIAR OMG_

_riarklematthews commented on your post: OMG OMG OMG OMG_

_corwanblanchard commented on your post: YAYY_

_jeonsriarkle commented on your post: OMG Yesss cowan!!!_

_rowanblanchard commented on your post: You’re such a bad secret keeper Farlek  
_

_multisired commented on your post: COWAN IS  REAL YALL_

_riarkle_has_my_heart commented on your post: Cowan forever_

_likefirelucaya commented on your post: Yesssssss_

_rowslittlefairy commented on your post: @/rowenblacherd @/likefirelucaya THIS WAS SO OBVIOUS_

_riarklemedia commented on your post: If I see one more Corbrina shipper saying Cowan is dead Imma laugh so hard gahh_

_riarklemedia commented on your post: CONGRATS_

 

Rowan took her time, reading every single one. Even the negative ones. Because she was so happy to finally be able to love him publicly. She wished it hadn’t been with him posting a picture of her underwear but…

**A/N: I guess for me the story centered more around the way the fandom, or more specifically my friends and I would react. I feel like this wasn’t as good as it could’ve been considering the prompt was soo good…Oh well**

**Thanks Cowan Team™**

 


End file.
